Back To December
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: They two broke apart ... Can they reunited again ? Or they will never see each other again and lost the only love they have ? Puzzleshipping , bad summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Hi , another story

No more words from authors

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yugi walked to a park and he is in a very good mood , he want to meet his beloved boyfriend in there<p>

When he arrive , tears gather in his eyes. His heart feel very hurt

He see his own boyfriend _kiss _another girl and Yugi turned around and walked away and run

Not long he hear someone calling him "Yugi! Wait please!" a baritone voice called Yugi stopped but didn't turn around

"Please Yugi let me explain , what did you see is wrong" Yami said "Damn you Yami! Why don't you just dump rather you cheat on me!" Yugi snapped

"Listen she-" and cutted by Yugi "Enough , I don't want hear anything of it! We end here!"Yugi said and started to run "YUGI! PLEASE WAIT!" Yami called him as tears fell to Yami's cheek , he just love the on he love and his only love

* * *

><p>"Bastard! I hate you!" Yugi said as he lied down in his bed and burried his head in his pillow , after he calmed down he took his phone and dialed a number "<em>Hello<em>?" A high smooth voice said

"Hi sister , it's me" Yugi said

_"Yugi ? Why are you calling me at this time ?" _Yugi's sister asked

_"Listen sis , can I stay with you in there ?" _Yugi asked

_"How long ?" _His sister asked

"I-I don't know" Yugi said

"_What happen Yugi ? Are you hurt ?" _Yugi asked

"I explain later when I'm there" Yugi said

_"Okay , you can stay in here as long as you need" _His sister said

"Thanks sis" Yugi said

_"Your welcome"_ His sister said and he hung up the phone

Yugi opened his laptop and book a train ticket for tomorrow

* * *

><p>Yami slam his bedroom's door and throw his self to his bed and someone knocked the door "Come in" Yami said and a woman and man come in<p>

"Yami dear , what happen ? Why are you slammed the door ?" His mom , Amara asked

"That bitch making Yugi hates me" Yami said and Amara gasped "What did she do ?" his father , Aknankanon asked

_Flashback Starts_

_"I wonder why Yugi want to tell me" Yami said excitedly_

_"Yami-kins" a cringe voice called him and Yami groaned and mentally cursed it "I know you will come" a blue haired girl said "Amanda , for the last time I hate to meet you. I come here to meet my boyfriend" Yami said _

_"Just leave that slut and live happily with me" Amanda said "No! For the last time you're the slut and Yugi is my angel!" Yami snapped and Amanda was pissed and she smirked suddenly Amanda kissed him and Yami schocked and frozen in the place and can't register anything_

_Not long after that , His control is snapped and he broke the kiss "That's Gross You Bitch! Go away!" Yami snapped "Now , come on. I know you enjoy it" Amanda said "Never!" and realize that Yugi saw what happen and Yami after him_

_"Yugi! please wait!" Yami said and Yugi stopped and didn't turn around_

_"Please Yugi let me explain , what did you see is wrong" Yami said "Damn you Yami! Why don't you just dump rather you cheat on me!" Yugi snapped _

_"Listen she-" and cutted by Yugi "Enough , I don't want hear anything of it! We end here!"Yugi said and started to run "YUGI! PLEASE WAIT!" Yami called him as tears fell to Yami's cheek , he just love the on he love and his only love _

_Flashback ends_

And Amara hugged him "Maybe he just misunderstood , we all know that Yugi is a very emotional person. I know he will never meant it" Amara said "I know mom" Yami said as he hugged her mom back "It's just hurt" Yami said and he start to cry

He just have a very happy life and now is ruined

* * *

><p>This one is a sad opening :(<p>

Feel like I want to cry (jkXD)

By the way

Stay tune and review guys


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, I'm going to put myself in this story neko

I'm having an idea and this idea never get out from my mind =3=

Maybe I should write this story

I only own plot and Liu Mutou

* * *

><p>Yugi is on the train , waiting for the train to arrive in Tokyo as he listen to musics from his iPod (I don't own iPod , though I love apple product by Steve Jobs)<p>

And one song caught his attention

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_  
><em>Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late<em>  
><em>I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket<em>  
><em>Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait<em>

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
><em>What a sad beautiful tragic love affair<em>

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_  
><em>We both wake in lonely beds in different cities<em>  
><em>And time is taking its sweet time erasing you<em>  
><em>And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me<em>

_'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_  
><em>What a sad beautiful tragic love affair<em>

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_  
><em>Silence, this train runs off its tracks<em>  
><em>Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?<em>  
><em>Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back<em>

_A beautiful magic love there_  
><em>What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful<em>

_What we had – a beautiful magic love there_  
><em>What a sad beautiful tragic love affair<em>

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
><em>What a sad beautiful tragic love affair<em>

(I don't own this song... Guess what song is this ?)

And Yugi start to sobbed quietly 'I still love him ... Why can't I control myself and let him explain about this ?' Yugi thought 'I'm such an idiot , Yami must hate me right now ... I hurt him' Yugi thought

* * *

><p>Yami is standing in front of Yugi's door as he knocked the door of Yugi's apartment for the tenth time and no answer<p>

Yami leaned against the door on his back and slowly sit on the floor as he took out his iPod , use earpod and listen to one song

_[Gary Lightbody:]_  
><em>Found myself at your door,<em>  
><em>Just like all those times before,<em>  
><em>I'm not sure how I got there,<em>  
><em>All roads they lead me here.<em>

_I imagine you are home,_  
><em>In your room, all alone,<em>  
><em>And you open your eyes into mine,<em>  
><em>And everything feels better,<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Right before your eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm breaking, no past<em>  
><em>No reasons why,<em>  
><em>Just you and me.<em>

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
><em>Put my name at the top of your list,<em>  
><em>This is the last time I'm asking you why,<em>  
><em>You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.<em>

_[Taylor Swift:]_  
><em>You find yourself at my door,<em>  
><em>Just like all those times before,<em>  
><em>You wear your best apology,<em>  
><em>But I was there to watch you leave,<em>

_And all the times I let you in,_  
><em>Just for you to go again,<em>  
><em>Disappear when you come back,<em>  
><em>Everything is better.<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Right before your eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm aching, no past<em>  
><em>Nowhere to hide,<em>  
><em>Just you and me...<em>

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
><em>Put my name at the top of your list,<em>  
><em>This is the last time I'm asking you why,<em>  
><em>You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...<em>

_[Taylor Swift:] This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_  
><em>[Gary Lightbody:] This is the last time I say it's been you all along,<em>  
><em>[Taylor Swift:] This is the last time I let you in my door,<em>  
><em>[Gary Lightbody:] This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.<em>

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
><em>Put my name at the top of your list,<em>  
><em>This is the last time I'm asking you why,<em>  
><em>You break my heart in the blink of an eye.<em>

_This is the last time I'm asking you this (this is the last time I'm asking you this)_  
><em>Put my name at the top of your list (put my name on the top of your list)<em>  
><em>This is the last time I'm asking you why (this is the last time I'm asking you why)<em>  
><em>You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart...)<em>

_[x4:]_  
><em>This is the last time I'm asking you,<em>  
><em>Last time I'm asking you,<em>  
><em>Last time I'm asking you this...<em>

(I don't own this song)

And he let a tear slipped to his cheek 'Yugi , please let me explain about this. I still love you' Yami said to his self hoping an answer from Yugi but no answer and he stood up and go back to his house

He can't concentrate to working right now

* * *

><p>"Yugi! Right here" A woman said and Yugi walked toward her with a smile<p>

After that the woman hugged Yugi "I miss you little brother" the woman said

"Yeah , I miss you too" Yugi said

Liu Mutou , have black curly hair that reach until her chest and have light brown eyes. She's tall and slim

After all his sister is an anonymous model

"Come on , let's go home. I know you're tired" Liu said and Yugi nodded

And they go to Liu's car and go home

* * *

><p>Yugi is lying in his temporary bed , he already out his clothes to the wardrobe<p>

He looking to the ceiling and still thinking if Yami hates him or not , after what he did to Yami

He didn't realize that someone opened the door and suddenly Yugi saw a fdog that licking his nose. He's surprised and jump "Ah!" Yugi said and seeing someone laughing

"Sis , I hate it when you do that" Yugi said as he glared to his sis "Calm down , it's only Rizky not a demon" Liu said as he giggled

When they living together they have a dog named Rizky he's a pompom type and he barked to Yugi feel like he want to be carried by Yugi

Liu understand this and she handed Rizky to Yugi and Yugi take him as he pet him in his lap

"So mind tell me why you decide to come back for awhile" Liu said "Aww , why can't I visit my beloved sister ?" Yugi teased and Liu glared to Yugi "Lying through your teeth" Liu said and Yugi sighed

"Okay , I tell you what happen" Yugi said as he continue to pet Rizky

And he tell what happen to his sister

After telling what happen he cried and Liu hugged him "It's okay , I know Yami didn't mean it" Liu said as she try to comforting his little brother

"But sis ... I-I see him kissing that woman , Amanda" Yugi said as he sobbed "Did you give Yami time to explain to you ?" Liu asked and Yugi shook his head and Liu sighed

"You should give him some time to explain what happen" Liu said "I know" Yugi said "But don't worry , he will not hates you ... Everybody know you can't control your emotion" Liu said

"But still , I hurted him" Yugi said

* * *

><p>~~~~To be Continue~~~~<p>

Long chapter

Btw

Stay tune and review my cute nekos =^^=


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Nekos ... I'm sorry I'm not update any story

I've been making a new story in my book

But I don't know if the story is good or not

But , think about it later

Enjoy , nekos XD

* * *

><p>~One week later~<p>

A phone is vibrating again , Yugi took his phone and seeing Yami call him and Yugi decide to ignore it

Or try to

Since he left Domino , Yami been calling him like 50 times in a day with like 45 messages from Yami also , but he still wondering if Yami hates him or not , he can't go back he already hurt the one he love

Yugi sighed and try to sleep when suddenly someone opened the door and seeing Liu with Rizky in her hand

"Hi sis , you already back" Yugi said , Liu walked toward Yugi and sit in Yugi's bed and give Rizky to Yugi and Yugi take it "You know , you should go back to Domino and demand him an explanation" Liu suggest

Yes , his sister always says that everyday and Yugi's answer only

"No , I can't sis ... I already hurt him , I can't go back" Yugi said

"No-" "Sis , just drop it" Yugi answered back as he pet Rizky , Liu sighed and she stood up "I don't know what you're thinking , but I know Yami is love you too much , he can't never hate you... I know that" Liu said and left

Yugi frown , Yami hates him .. right ? After what he did to him , right ?

* * *

><p>Yami sighed "Yugi , I love you please come back" Yami said , even though Yami know where Yugi is but he let Yugi come back to him , he didn't want to hurt or make his Aibou sad<p>

And suddenly the door burst open Yami looked to the door and groaned "I'm sorry I-" "It's okay go back to your work" Yami said and the secretary closed the door

"What the hell do you want ? Do you have to burst open the door ?" Yami said as he rubbed his forehead

"Yes , We have to" A sandy haired man said and a brunette man rolled his eyes "So , how's runt ?" a white haired man said "He won't answer my call and reply my messages" Yami said

"Why don't you go see him ?" the white haired man said "I don't want to see him sad , Bakura" Yami said Yami leaned against his chair "So what is the threat from your lover now ?" Yami asked

"No sex for 3 months" Seto said and received a glare from Bakura and Marik and Yami shook his head

True recently Bakura and Marik got a threat from their lover , if they don't visit Yami and cheer him up. Unfortunately for Seto , he always been dragged by Bakura and Marik

"Can I go back now ? I need to work" Seto said "Workaholic" Yami murmured "I hear that" Seto exclaimed "Yeah , yeah whatever" Marik said "Hey Yami , there's a new club. Want to go there ?" Bakura asked and Seto rolled his eyes and dhe left with dragged Bakura and Marik

"Can they stop asking question like that ?" Yami said to himself

* * *

><p>"Yugi you <em>ought<em> to go back" Liu said "I don't want to sis" Yugi said , this time Liu can't hold back

"Listen here young man , someone loves you hoping you will come back! and you want to destroy his hope ?! I never know you so sadistic like this! You _ought_ to go back , Young YUUGI MUTOU" Liu exclaimed

Yugi sighed "Okay okay , I will go back" Yugi said , Liu smiled "That's my brother" she said as she hugged him

"You want to go back ?" Yugi asked "Of course , I want to-" "See my fiancé , Forgot I asked" Yugi said and he left to booked a ticket

You see that Liu engage with a CEO , Mala Louis. Well , Mala own a modelling corporation 'Fernandrez" Corporation

Before Yugi can go upstairs Liu take a hold of Yugi's wrist and waving a 2 tickets in her free hand "Pack your things now" Liu said "Okay" Yugi said

With that Yugi going back and Liu will drags him to Yami's office or house

* * *

><p>Sorry this story is bad , but I don't have any idea now<p>

I'm so sorry nekos

Stay tune and review nekos \(*^*)/


	4. What about now ?

Long time ago , I did the update and now I just do the update

=3= GOD , WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

><p>Yugi sniffed something so delicious and he walked to the kitchen and finding his sister is cooking in the kitchen<p>

Now it's already 5 days he stayed in his sister house in Tokyo

"Morning sis" Yugi said and sit in a dining chair Liu turned around "Morning , my beloved short brother" Liu said and Yugi glared at her "You don't need to tell me!" Yugi scolded

Yup , his sister like to tease him (A/N : Like me :b)

Liu put the breakfast in the plate and she put the breakfast infront of Yugi and infront of her as she sit across Yugi and they started to eat , when they finished they put the dishes in the dishwasher

Oh , did the author tell you that Liu is engaged with Mala Christian Alexandra ?

Mala is the owner of a music corporation , they make contracts with many famous artist to release their album

The two are very happy with their life , the two sit in the living room

"Don't you have work ?" Yugi asked "Nah , I just need to wait until next 2 weeks to quit , the contract is going to end next 2 week and after that I'm going to move to Domino" Liu said happily

"Oh yeah , forget to ask" Yugi said

"So Yugi , when are you going to back ?" Yugi asked "I-I don't know if I can do this" Yugi said Liu smiled and pat his shoulder "How about, we get back to Domino in next 2 weeks ?" Liu asked "Yeah , sure" Yugi said

And Liu ruffled his hair "That's my little short brother" Liu teased "Sister!" Yugi scolded

* * *

><p>Yami hung the phone and sighed , the hell he didn't get any news about <em>his <em>Yugi for 5 days and he's worried now

"Yugi , where are you .. Please be safe" Yami said and suddenly someone burst the door loudly

"Smartass , how are you doing" Bakura said and Seto , Bakura and Marik walked in , Yami groaned "Don't you have someone else to bug ?" Yami asked

"No , you're our only hope" Marik said and Seto just rolled his blue eyes

The secretary looked in worried "Ot's okay , Karren you can get back to your work" Yami said , Karren nodded and she closed the door

"So , what are you doing here ?" Yami asked "I feel hurt , why can't I see my friend" Bakura teased and Yami rolled his eyes "Please get to the point" Yami groaned

"They've been threatened by their fiancé to ask how are you and Yugi doing" Seto answered "So what's the threat this time ?" Yami asked "3 weeks straight no sex" Seto said immediately and receiving glared from Bakura and Marik

"What about you ?" Yami asked referring to Seto "I dragged by them when I worked" Seto said and this time he gave them a glare , too

"Okay , and the answer is no ... I don't know how Yugi is doing" Yami said "You two get the answer now , let's get going" Seto said and he dragged Bakura and Marik and left

"At last peaceful" Yami said

Peaceful ? Of course ... Amanda will not come back , want to know what happen ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Come on Yami , the slut is not here ... We can have our 'fun' now" Amanda said hoping can have sex with Yami _

_Yami groaned and he punched her in the face hard "Say that again and you're dead" Yami said and left_

_~The next day~_

_"You know Yami , I have good news for you" Seto said "What ?" Yami asked_

_"Amanda will going to Seattle , because her father already set an arranged marriage for her" Seto said and Yami cheered happily "Bitch out of my life!" Yami exclaimed _

_and Seto chuckled "Good for you , now I have to go back to work bye" Seto said and he hung up the phone "Workaholic" Yami murmured_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Isn't it just great ?

* * *

><p>Bitch out of my life Yushhhh<p>

R&R


End file.
